This invention relates generally to garments made of non-woven textiles, and more particularly to disposable shorts fabricated of non-woven polyester sheeting that is cut into a pair of complementary blanks which are ultrasonically seamed together.
In the apparel field, the term "shorts" generally means knee length or less than knee length trousers made in various styles for informal wear or sportswear. The term is also applicable to underwear drawers or briefs; for these too fit about the waist of the wearer and are provided with short leg sections. The term is also applicable to swim or tank suits made of a material suitable for immersion and capable of drying quickly. As used herein, the term "shorts" is intended to encompass all existing forms of short trousers, swim suits, drawers and briefs.
Typically, shorts are made of pieces of woven fabric which are sewed together. When shorts become soiled, they are laundered in a manner depending on the material from which they are fabricated. Thus wool shorts normally require dry cleaning, whereas cotton and wash-and-wear polyester-cotton underwear shorts can be wet washed in automatic washing machines.
The need exists for low cost disposable shorts that can be discarded after a single use without any significant economic loss. Thus in the physical therapy facilities of hospitals which require patients to be clothed in shorts, the present cost of supplying patients with shorts is quite high, not only because the shorts are made of relatively expensive woven material and must be stocked in a range of sizes, but also because the shorts, after a single use, must be laundered and carefully sterilized before they can be reused.
In such facilities, therefore, it would be desirable to have available low cost disposable shorts in two or three basic waist sizes; that is, shorts which can accommodate individuals whose waists lie within a relatively broad range, rather than shorts which can fit only a particular waist size.
Similarly, in health spas equipped with saunas and hot tubs, resort hotels, gymnasiums, tennis and racquet ball courts, public pools, whirlpools and in other facilities in which the participants or players are required to wear shorts, it is generally the more desirable practice to supply participants with disposable shorts than to expect them to bring and later carry away their own shorts. With supplied shorts that are discarded after use, one has the assurance that all shorts used in the facility are clean and sterile, an assurance that is otherwise lacking.